


First Words, Last Words

by nevergoingdown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, His name is jordan, I dont know how to write, Is this angst, M/M, Old Age, Terminal Illnesses, dont know how to tag, lol, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoingdown/pseuds/nevergoingdown
Summary: "Imagine Harry and Louis are really old and Louis is in the hospital and is hooked to a bunch of machines and Harry knows the love of his life is about to die so he says Oops and Louiss whispers Hi. And those are the first and last words they say to each other. Okay bye"





	First Words, Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I filled a year ago, I think. Just in a thousand words or less. Im a nurse and technically, if louis is hooked to a bunch of machines i.e ventilator, then he wont be able to speak at all cause the tube is in his esophagus. I tweeked the prompt a bit.

There's a beeping sound in the room signalling that the oxygen tank is empty. The cardiac monitor spikes and a young man presses on the buzzer. " Oxygen's empty, Dad's breathing is labored. Hurry" he says over the small microphone on the wall.

A male nurse enters the room, quickly changes the tank and checks on his patient. He places his forefinger and middle finger over his client's pulse and looks at the cardiac monitor. Cardiac rate: 80 bpm, respiratory rate: 21 cpm, blood pressure: 90/60, oxygen level: 95%.

"Sir, Mr. Tomlinson is now stable, i will be checking on his vital signs again later. If you need anything, just press the buzzer like you did earlier". The nurse says and bids the young man a farewell.

"Pops, you sure you want to watch dad by yourself?" The young man says looking at his father. He was a spitting image of his pops when he was younger. Same curly locks, same dimples but he had gotten his cerulean eyes from his dad.

His dad who is now bed ridden, hooked to an oxygen tank and a cardiac monitor. There is a sudden spike of his dad's pulse rate when his pops had held his hand.

He smiles at his parents. His parents who were still very much in love with each other.

Harry and Louis. Louis and Harry. It was always one next to the other. They were inseparable. It was true love.

"I'll be back pops. Uncle Niall might come and visit dad later. He will accompany you" he pats his pops and leans down on his dad and places a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Dont worry about me" his pops says and waves his veiny hand at him. "Nurse Charlie is on duty, he checks on your dad everytime". He smiles at his dad and exits the room.

The old man's eyes water as he takes the sight of his lover in a hospital bed. Its still surreal. The news of Louis' sickness had been a nightmare with him being in and out of the hospital but Harry was always there holding his hands through it all.

Harry wants to cry. He wants time to turn back. Turn back to when they were still young silly lovers. To the time when Louis asked Harry out, to the time when Harry proposed, to the time when little baby Jordan was born.

Everything was perfect. It was a happily ever after. Harry squeezes Louis' hands one more time and brings it to his lips. "I love you" he says, tears spilling from his eyes. He looks to Louis who weakly smiles with same teary eyes.

The cardiac monitor buzzes once more, Louis pulse rate spiking again. There is a knowing look that Louis gives him and Harry shakes his head, he doesnt want this to end like this.

Harry couldnt stop the tears from falling. He takes a handkerchief and wipes Louis' tears clumsily. "Oops" he says and Louis smiles, clutches Harry's hands in his and silently says, barely a whisper. "Hi."

Those words, the first words they said when they met, and now the last words the two lovers said to each other.


End file.
